Global positioning system (GPS) signals can be utilized for determining a current location of a device capable of receiving GPS signals. The device can be configured to cross-reference the current location with a map to provide navigational information. For example, a route between two locations on the map can be determined. Many vehicles can include an integral GPS device that provides navigational instructions based upon data contained in a map (e.g., roadways, addresses, latitude and longitude, or the like). The navigation can be provided as images and audible directives for traveling along the route (e.g., turn-by-turn navigation). The map can be periodically updated to include new roads or additional detail. However, in practice, many maps can include outdated data or fail to include comprehensive data with respect to every possible location that the vehicle can traverse.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative systems, methods and vehicles for providing route guidance according to a global position system.